The present disclosure relates to a medical observation apparatus.
In the medical field, medical observation apparatuses, which are for observation of the inside of subjects, such as humans, and surfaces of the subjects, have been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-134039).
A medical observation apparatus (endoscope apparatus) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-134039 includes: an insertion portion that is inserted in a subject, and takes in a subject image inside the subject from a distal end thereof; a camera head that captures the subject image and outputs an image signal; a control device that processes the image signal and generates a video signal for display; and a display device that displays thereon an observation image based on the video signal.
When a surgery is performed by use of this medical observation apparatus, operators, such as a surgeon and an assistant, perform the surgery inside the subject with a surgical instrument, such as forceps, while checking the observation image in the subject displayed on the display device.